According to a typical known technique, a display such as a liquid crystal display is installed in a cab of a wheel-type working vehicle such as a wheel loader or a motor grader, and plural kinds of state information of the work machine, which include driving speed, engine speed, hydraulic oil temperature, torque converter oil temperature and fuel amount, are displayed on a screen of the display (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1). An operator of the work machine operates the work machine, monitoring the screen.
According to another known technique, a display in a working vehicle is capable of switching information on a screen. Specifically, during the travelling of the working vehicle, the screen shows information including driving speed and engine speed, whereas when the working vehicle is in operation (e.g., a crane of the working vehicle is in operation), the screen shows information including the lifting state of the crane (see, for instance, Patent Literature 2).